Svalbard
Svalbard is a young and decently powerful European nation.''' History '''Prior to Formation Old Svalbard was a large kingdom which established authority over the central portions of the archipelago. It eventually collapsed, leaving many ruins and city-states behind. Foundation of Svalbard Formation Thundorlord and other residents of Longyearbyen worked for just over half a month amassing the gold necessary to form the nation. Growth As of November 8, 2019, the nation has annexed neighboring Nordaustlandet, as the borders of Longyearbyen itself have grown. Cities Longyearbyen Formation ThundorLord spent just under a week gathering the gold necessary to form the future capital, burying the gold to prevent it from being stolen. It was founded on the exact spot where Longyearbyen is in the real world. Growth Not long after it's founding, the town began to expand, as the town expanded slowly, a few players joined, (most of the now 'Lords'). These players would help fund the nation. During the save up for the nation, Longyearbyen put expansion on hold, as all funds, and all resident's gold, would go towards Nationhood. After Nationhood was reached, Longyearbyen began expanding rapidly, in population, and territory size. The capital has reached a size of around 70 chunks. The current population is 32. Other info Longyearbyen is where the majority of the population of Svalbard lives, and where most national trade takes place as it is /n spawn. Longyearbyen is also the world's northernmost Capital City. Nordaustlandet Formation Not much is known on the formation of Nordaustlandet because of it's isolation from the capital. But it was planned to join the nation for a few weeks before the founding took place. Growth Nordaustlandet remains a 1-man-town, with only enough claims to protect the mayor's house. Despite many prompts to expand, by the King. The small town remains this way. This small town has a size of 6 chunks. Other info Nordaustlandet was the capital of Svalbard for 3 hours on the 11th of November 2019, because of a command mistake by the King. This makes Nordaustlandet a past capital of the nation, and the mayor, Maineri, a past ruler. Svenskoya Formation Svenskoya was founded by Matburnx, not long after Svalbard was founded. The soon-to-be-mayor of the island town, told the King that it was to be founded soon, so the nation granted him the remaining gold necessary to found the town. Growth Since it's founding Svenskoya has admitted one new resident and claimed the whole island. Meaning it has at least 12 chunks in area. Snofortbyen Formation Snofortbyen was founded by Lopatomil sveral days after joining Svalbard. During that time he saved up almost 3 stacks of gold. Then he announced his plans about rebuilding ruins of the old republic to ThundorLord. He agreed and contributed with more gold. Growth As of today Snofortbyen consists of 6 residents and 32 chunks. That makes it the third largest city on Svalbard. Other info The walls of the fort are the only part, of the Old republic ruins, that remains. Snofortbyen is connected to every town on Svalbard by ice roads. Spitsbergen Formation The town was founded in early december by tarnfire, in west Svalbard. Not much growth has occured yet. Growth The town has growed 12 chunks in the course of 3 weeks. Still one resident. Facts In real life spitsbergen is the name of the island svalbard is on. Kaldbyen Formation Kaldbyen was founded by Gladed and Differ3nt on 14th December 2019 settled on mountains on south of Svalbard Island. At the beginning it was very small and poor settlement. Growth In less than a week Kaldbyen became an active 16 chunks hamlet with 3 residents in total. Facts In Kaldbyen there are ruins of Old Svalbard's fort. Construction date unknown. Other info Lopatomil is the biggest investor in Kaldbyen. He gave best tools and gold for town to make it grow up. Kaldbyen owes him such rapid development. Antikkenbyen Formation The town was founded theopgamingpig in mid december. It was made over the ruins of old svalbard. Growth The mayor still has to invite the other two founding members, B123 and Dag0th_Ur. It has 9 chunks, rebuilding is still going on. Other info It was planned to be founded in mid december, decision was made in November. Kjernebyen Formation The town was founded just north of longyearbyen by Weias. The mayor had around 2000 gold saved up, enough to make his town currently 6 chunks larger than the capital, 76 chunks. Growth The town became so large in just two days, it still has only one resident though, because the mayor wants the town to be set up before people come. Other info It is expected to be the second most populated town, considering the size. Surprisingly, its larger than the capital. Towns in order of size Kjernebyen- 76 chunks Longyearbyen- 70 chunks (capital) Snofortbyen- 32 chunks Kaldbyen- 16 chunks Svenskoya- 12 chunks Spitsbergen- 10 chunks Antikkenbyen- 9 chunks Nordaustlandet- 6 chunks Government Svalbard's current government has not been properly designed, though Thundorlord currently rules as the king of the nation. Military Svalbard does not operate with a standing army nor organized militia. Buildings Throughout the Island of Svalbard, multiple ruins of old cities exist. The ruins of Old Svalbard's capital remain largely intact. A residential area in Longyearbyen, Valley street, provides amazing views of the mountains, along with beautiful homes. Snofortbyen is made fom ruins, and looks like a castle, with a city in it. Notable People * Thundorlord National Subdivisions None at Present Transportation A ice road called the 'Boat Yeeter', connects 7 of the 8 cities of Svalbard. Connections for the other two are being made. Allies Kalmar union, became allies after signing a treaty with Svalbard on Nov 20, 2019. No discrimination of trade, together in wars, and work together, building an ice road between the capitals. Longyearbyen and Nya Asgard. Its called Trans-Barents boaterway. Svalbard is part of an alliance called The Northern Lights, the nations in the alliance are Kalmar Union, Godthab, Arctic_Realm, Solor and Svalbard. Enemies Svalbard has no current enemies. Category:Europe Category:Nations